bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
R・I・O・T
|Artist = RAISE A SUILEN |Released = |Length = |Image = }} is a song by RAISE A SUILEN, with Raychell on vocals. A CD containing short versions of Kizuna Music♪, BRAVE JEWEL, and R.I.O.T will be distributed by Poppin'Party, Roselia and RAISE A SUILEN during the .https://bang-dream.com/caravanhttps://bang-dream.com/caravan-schedule It was written by Oda Asuka, arranged by Kikuta Daisuke, and composed by Agematsu Noriyasu. __TOC__ Videos Live= |-| Caravan & Inst Preview= Lyrics Romaji= Come into the world Hibiki wataru no wa zetsumyōna sonzai igi no concerto Buatsui rule wa yaburi sutete Let's shake it down! Sā koe takaku Kikoeta no nara... Just follow me, and trust me Shōri no megami kara always netsushisen ukete passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T Mutekina flavor wo matowasu Sassato shirohata wo futte kōsanshina to passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T Mudana arasoi ni wa get tired Kozaiku wa iranai shōmen kara go ahead Sakaraenai shōgeki de Bang! "Don't waste your breath." Come into the world Oritatsu sugata wa zetsudaina kagayaki no fantastic art Shikō no ongaku wo ajiwae to Let me show you yoishirereba ī Bokura no oto wa sekai e to hyōi suru Kowairo ni chūdokusei too many mazete passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T Kōyōkan ni mi wo yudanete wa Johakyū subete hikkurume kyōi wo haramu passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T Shōmi kigengire wa get away Oshaberi wa hitsuyō nai chōkaku dake please give me Kokorodzuyoku yusabutte Bye! Come into the world Misete miserareta jōnetsu de aburidasu azayaka Bokura no shūhasū ni tuning shite All of you abireba saigo Hanarerarezu ni oborete shimau darou "There's nothing to worry." Come into the world Hibiki wataru no wa zetsumyōna sonzai igi no concerto Buatsui rule wa yaburi sutete Let's shake it down! ...Sā koe agero! Come into the world Oritatsu sugata wa zetsudaina kagayaki no fantastic art Shikō no ongaku wo ajiwae to Let me show you yoishirereba ī Bokura no oto wa sekai e to hyōi suru |-| Kanji= Come into the world 響き渡るのは絶妙な 存在意義のconcerto 分厚いruleは破り捨てて Let’s shake it down！さあ声高く 聴こえたのなら… Just follow me, and trust me 勝利の女神からalways熱視線受けて passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T 無敵なflavorを纏わす さっさと白旗を振って降参しなと passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T 無駄な争いにはget tired 小細工は要らない 正面からgo ahead 逆らえない衝撃でBang！ 「Don't waste your breath.」 Come into the world 降り立つ姿は 絶大な輝きのfantastic art 至高の音楽を味わえと Let me show you酔いしれればいい 僕らの音は 世界へと憑依する 声色に中毒性too many混ぜて passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T 高揚感に身を委ねては 序破急全てひっくるめ 脅威を孕む passions run R･I･O･T passions run R･I･O･T 賞味期限切れはget away お喋りは必要ない 聴覚だけplease give me 心強く揺さぶってBye！ Come into the world 魅せて魅せられた 情熱で炙り出す鮮やか 僕らの周波数にtuningして All of you浴びれば最後 離れられずに 溺れてしまうだろう 「There’s nothing to worry.」 Come into the world 響き渡るのは絶妙な 存在意義のconcerto 分厚いruleは破り捨てて Let’s shake it down！…さあ声上げろ！ Come into the world 降り立つ姿は 絶大な輝きのfantastic art 至高の音楽を味わえと Let me show you酔いしれればいい 僕らの音は 世界へと憑依する |-| English= Come into the world What's reverberating is an exquisite concerto of raison d'etre Let's tear down the oppressive rule Let's shake it down! Come on, louder If you've heard me, Just follow me, and trust me Always under the heated gaze of the goddess of victory, Our passions run R-I-O-T, passions run R-I-O-T, We're clothed in an unbeatable flavor, Just wave the white flag and surrender already Our passions run R-I-O-T, passions run R-I-O-T, Aren't you tired of meaningless conflicts We don't need any tricks, we'll advance head on Don't turn away, shock them with a bang! "Don't waste your breath." Come into the world That descending figure is an astounding, shining, fantastic art Have a taste of our supreme music Let me show you, it's alright to get drunk on our music, Our sound will dominate this world Mixing too much addictiveness to the vocal sound Our passions run R-I-O-T, passions run R-I-O-T, Surrendering to elation is to Embrace the threat throughout Our passions run R-I-O-T, passions run R-I-O-T, Escape from your expiration date There's no need to talk, please give me your ears We'll shake your heart intensely, bye! Come into the world Be fascinated by our passion-scorched brilliance Tune into our frequency If all of you let our music wash over you We won't let you go; you'll drown in it to the very end "There's nothing to worry." Come into the world What's reverberating is an exquisite concerto of raison d'etre Let's tear down the oppressive rule Let's shake it down! Come on, raise your voice! Come into the world That descending figure is an astounding, shining, fantastic art Have a taste of our supreme music Let me show you, it's alright to get drunk on our music, Our sound will dominate this world References Navigation Category:Discography:RAISE A SUILEN Category:Original Songs Category:RAISE A SUILEN